bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Zathsu/Bloon to Fist- Chapter 3: Unlimited Power
Those damn bloons. They never see a rest to war, and all of these kings that rise to power always seek destruction to our monkey civilization. They are mercilous and cruel things, with no remorse over their sins. But now is the time to end this nightmare, and restore peace to the world. All bloon tyrants must be exterminated from the face of the Earth in the name of peace and freedom to return. (Ekin and Shadoo seperate from the group to take a short walk. They begin to talk about the sixth war...) Shadoo: Its about time there is an open place where no Bloons are. Ekin: Its too bad these evil, rubbery sacks of air are to power hungry to think about the results of their conquest. Can't they see the torture and suffering they bring upon the Monkey populance? Shadoo: This royal family in the Bloon Empire doesn't... ruthlessly killing everything standing their way, like the tyrants they pressume to be. Ekin: I mean it all makes sense... Bloons only do this because of their leaders. Without the hate and fury in their kings, their would be no wars. Supposedly. (Rustling begins in the surrounding tall grass) Shadoo: Did you hear that? (Crouches down to investigate) (Ekin shrugs his shoulders) Ekin: Hear what? (More rustling as a Ceramic Bloon pops out from the tall grass). Ekin: Ceramic Bloons! Where did they come from? (A M.O.A.B flies over from behind a nearby farmhouse.) Shadoo: Where did THAT come from? (The M.O.A.B begins to extend cannons from the front of it, and launches two cannonballs at the assassins). Shadoo: Run for cover! (The two dive to the left, and sneakily dive around the side of the farmhouse. Ekin and Shadoo peak out). Both: Oh god! The field is on fire! Ekin: What should we do? Shadoo: Rip them to shreds! (Draws his two glowing blades and launches himself forward onto a Ceramic Bloon) Other Ceramic Bloon: Get the ninja! It was our orders to return him to the Empire! Unknown Female Voice: I'm sorry but that was my job. Same Ceramic Bloon as Before: Slyvia? (Slyvia is seen leaping in the air as the sun behind her turns her into a shadowed figure). Slyvia: There he is! (She says in a snarky tone) Get ready for the greatest... and final battle you will ever have. (The Ceramics gather around in a circle to watch the brawl). Shadoo: I remember you! You were that drop-out from my dojo! Slyvia: Correct, silly one. Let me show you what became of your little failure. (She sarcastically giggles, and draws her glowing purple blade, a clash to his bright blue). Shadoo: (He grits his teeth in contained rage) You deserved those fails! Studying forbidden forms of Bloonjitsu and magic... Slyvia: And I'm glad I did, so the taste of killing you would be a lot sweeter! (Rushes forward and blasts a magenta wave of magic from her sword). (Shadoo crosses his katanas and blocks the attack). Shadoo: It's too bad you will never get that taste! (Rushes forward and goes into a leaping kick, which knocks her in the stomach, sending Slyvia flying backwards). Slyvia: You have seen nothing yet! (A magenta aura forms around her. She forms a second sword from mid-air, this one with purple fire around the blade, and throws the original to the side). Shadoo: Your magic doesn't scare me. After all, a true warrior doesn't need to hide behind silly tricks to get their job done. (Slyvia rockets forward but is thrown to the side by Shadoo almost instantly. Shadoo then arcs his blades upward and brings them down on her. Suddenly, Slyvia countrattacks by slicing across his stomach. Shadoo falls backwards, his gash burning with purple flames). Slyvia: Have fun dealing with that... "Sensei". (She then turns around is lost within the crowd of murmuring and cheering. Seconds pass as dust flies through, and nothing happens). Random Ceramic Bloon: Get him! (The group rushes forward and start to beat down on Shadoo. Ekin rushes in through the crowd). Ekin: Get away from him! Ceramic Bloon: Why should we listen to you? You're not our General. Fire the cannon again! (A Ceramic Bloon inside the M.O.A.B nods, and aims the cannon straight at Ekin. Then a shadowed figure runs into the control room, and destroys the Ceramic. Ezio can be seen waving from inside). Ezio: Get out of the way you two! (Ekin lifts the unconciess Shadoo, and runs about thirty feet away). (Ezio aims the cannon at the swarm of Ceramic Bloons and they are vaporized instantly by the blast, in a burst of shrapnel. Ezio leaps out and stabs the blimp at the top, sending the machine crashing to the ground). Ekin: Ezio, gather the rest of the group and find the Priest Monkey! It is the only way we can save Shadoo... Ezio: Got it. (Ezio sprints back out of the tall grass and behind the hills). HOURS LATER... Ezio: Alright guys... we got a mission to do! Find the Priest Monkey of the mountains, and save Shadoo's life! Altiar: How do you plan we do that? Ezio: I don't know, but the Priest does live in the mountain town of Argania. But, I don't know where that is. Yivus: We'll start with the closest mountains and travel back through Neverest Range as we get farther. Ezio: Or we could split into search parties? Altiar: There are only five of us... Nimbus: I think we stick together. Ezio: What's your idea, Ignus? Ignus: I think just stick with Yivus' plan. It seems the best so far. Ezio: HEY! ARE YOU SAYING MY IDEA SUCKED!!!!???? Everybody Else: Yes! (Ezio glares angrily at them all) Ezio (mumbling): You jerks. (The team begins to search through the mountains for two hours, and when the sun begins to set, a camp of Lead Bloons are overheard talking about a secret plan). Lead Bloon 1: What if we're heard out here? Lead Bloon 2: Come on! Its the Neverest Mountains, who comes out here anyway? Its constantly snowing! Lead Bloon 1: Alright fine, but seriously... Nine Other Lead Bloons: SHUT UP! Lead Bloon 2: As chief of this party, I decide that we discuss the huge raid towards the Grand Monkeyopolis. (He yells this super obviously, and as directly as possible). Lead Bloon 5: Alright, Electro already have the enslaved Monkey Engineers constructing his C.H.A.R.I.O.T, so that's phase one under control. Lead Bloon 8: Have the resources to build the Z.O.M.Gs been acquired and ready for construction? Ezio: Oh my god guys... Electro is building something stronger than a Z.O.M.G!? Altiar: Be quiet or they'll hear us! Lead Bloon 4 (turns around): Who's there? Lead Bloon 7: Nothing. Lead Bloon 6: It must have just been the wind. Lead Bloon 2: Alright, our duties are done here! (Puts out the campfire). Pick up the Master Engine and lets scout the rest of this barren, rocky, dump. (Suddenly... a lightning bolt strikes down on the camp, melting the lead layer to expose some Black Bloons). Elemental Monkey: Did someone call for a little magic? Yivus: No! Used To Be Lead Bloon 6: So! there was someone here! (The new monkey figure leaps down from the cliff, forming a field of rainbow energy around the group by raising his hands into the air. He starts talking). Elemental Monkey: They call me Karnok. My full name is Karnokinonicus Yumpishmifuldoo, but nobody remembers that anyway, so telling you that was only for the joke. (Crappily done rimshot drum thing follows) Ignus: We're searching for the Priest Monkey to save our Sensei, Shadoo! Karnok: Ah, Tylak the Priest Monkey? I'm friends with on FaceBloon! Actually his name is Tylakhiemer Lornafigalmus, but he prefers Tylak. Nimbus: Alright... help us, and it will benefit Monkey Nation a lot. Ezio: Deal. (Karnok and Ezio shakes hand). Black Bloon 1: Hey, we still exist. Karnok: Don't worry about those Bloons, I have... UNLIMITED POWER!!! (Brown light glows from Karnok's hands and the rocks of the mountain begin to form into a Rock Elemental!) (The golem slams it's fists into the ground and the bloons pop from the force). Yivus: I am now slightly terrified of you. Karnok: Don't worry, just don't get on my bad side... (he chuckles) STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 4! Category:Blog posts